FinFET is a recent technology pioneered for 20 nm technology nodes and beyond. Compared with traditional designs (e.g., planar complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) designs), FinFET designs can offer much greater performance with significantly lower leakage. However, the FinFET design process is typically complex, and mask and other development costs associated with advanced technology nodes are astronomical.
A need therefore exists for cheaper development of FinFET designs, and enabling methodology, such as providing conversion of a planar design to a FinFET design.